Singing and Songbook
by katie.marie022709
Summary: Bella has a secret and Alice feels its time she revesls it. Basically I've seen it done a few times and decided to give it a shot. Bella writes music and sings it for the Cullens. Post Breaking Dawn. Let me know what you think. I'll do requests if I feel it fits but I'm also working from a list of my own.


Edward was hunting with the guys, so I was taking advantage of this opportunity to work on my music. No one knew about it—maybe Alice but I knew she would never say anything. I don't like keeping secrets for him but what if it's not good enough. I could play guitar during my human life and after I was turned I watched Edward and soon picked up on the keys. Some of my songs go by piano, others guitar and some don't have anything. I just got done with my latest song; I didn't have time to edit it before I heard Edward a mile away. I hurried and hid my song book and settled on the couch in our cottage with a book. I felt his arms wrap around me and I felt safe and at home.

"Hello Love, what have you been doing?"

"Oh nothing really important," I replied. It wasn't really a lie my songs weren't important. As soon as the words left my mouth I heard several some ones running and if I had to guess I would say Alice, Rose, and my Nessie. They were playing dress up, I was extremely glad Alice found a new doll that didn't mind. Alice danced into the living room.

"Alice what are you doing here and why are you reciting the Chinese alphabet," Edward asked.

"Bella, it's time. You have to have known I know it's time to share. They're good and it is too important," Alice ignored him. I mentally sighed great.

"Bella, Love, what is she taking about?" I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them.

"I kept a secret from you," I saw the hurt flash through his eyes, "not because I don't love you with everything I am. Just I don't feel its good enough to ever match up to what you can do. And what if I'm no good at it," I finished looking down.

Edward pulled my chin up to look in my eyes and gave me a quick kiss to show me I was forgiven. He knew about my issues with my self-confidence even if he didn't agree.

"What can you do?"

"I write lyrics with music. When I was human I could play the guitar you didn't find it because I kept it in Charlie's room and after I was turned I watched you play the piano and picked up on it," I said giving him a sheepish smile. He pulled me into a passionate kiss and even after ten years of being a vampire his kisses still make my head spin.

"That's wonderful, Love, please play for me."

"She's playing for everyone they're all waiting," Alice smiled at me as I threw daggers.

"Fine," I huffed. "Let me get my song book."

"This way Bella I have everything ready for you. First you're going to play that song you just finished," Alice said pulling me into Edward's music area.

"But it's not revised yet," I exclaimed. She threw me a look that said don't argue with me. I sighed and sat down on the piano bench next to the guitar. Edward sat down next to me while Nessie sat down in front of us facing us and everyone else filed in forming a semi-circle. I put my song book on top of the piano and was about to run to go write all my song titles down so they could pick which they wanted to hear next.

"Here," Alice said handing me a paper. I looked it already had all my songs on it.

"Thanks. Here Edward you can pick the next song," I handed him the paper. "This song is called **Arms** like I said it's still a rough draft. This song I wrote about Edward." I picked but the guitar and started strumming.

**I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start  
**"Is that just because you were tripping," Emmett teased.

Edward ignored him but whispered in my ear, "It was mutual."**  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

Edward pulled me into his lap, "Never."**  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
**"I have felt you feel as secure as you do in Edward's arms," Jasper commented.**  
How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown  
**"Not funny Bella," Alice said probably remembering when I jumped off the cliff.

"Mommy," Nessie looked up wide eyed.**  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling**

"I'll always catch you," Edward breathed into my neck.**  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved

"You deserve to be loved sweetheart," Esme smiled sadly at me. I smiled back.**  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone  
**"But vampires can't bleed, silly Bella," Emmett teased again.

"You'll never be alone for as long as I live," Edward said determined.

"I know, you either," I interrupted myself.**  
You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...  
**Edward squeezed me tighter as if I would suddenly disappear.**  
I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home  
**"I'm home too," Edward said.**  
I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up**

Edward frowned at the last two lines.

"Wait," I whispered.**  
I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me**

"See you broke through to me," I said quickly.**  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go**

I hope that you see right through my walls

"It's our job," Carlisle said looking at his mate.**  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let a love get so close**

"I know how you feel," Rose mumbled.**  
You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**You put your arms around me and I'm home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the song Arms. **


End file.
